War of the Toses
by Swimming cutie xoxo
Summary: It’s summer time, there are no vampire threats, and the pack is relaxing. Until Embry bets Seth that Seth can’t lick Jake’s toes without puking. It’s ON like Donkey Kong! With humor and drama, this will be a summer that the pack won’t soon forget.
1. Fuzzy Toe Lickers

**War of The Toses**

Summary: It's summer time, there are no vampire threats, and the pack is relaxing. Until Embry bets Seth that Seth can't lick Jake's toes without puking. It's ON like Donkey Kong! With humor, drama and magical flying pork, this will be a summer that the pack won't soon forget.

* * *

**A/N**

**Twilighter4Evr: Welcome to the first chapter of War of the Toses****. This story will be a joint effort between me and Swimming cutie xoxo. We hope you enjoy it. I wrote this chapter. I will write every odd-numbered chapter, and she will write every even-numbered chapter.**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: Hello readers. She kinda already got the general message across but once again welcome. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did. This chapter was not written by me but I will be writing the next chapter and all even numbered one after that. So enjoy the story! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Fuzzy Toe Lickers

"Ahhhhh! I'm so glad those Cullens went on vacation!" Jake sighed contentedly as he stretched out on the tan, grainy sand and soaked up the sun.

"I'm with you there!" Paul sighed as he put his arms under his head to prop himself up.

"I'm bored!" Seth complained as he sat, cross-legged, on a beach towel.

"Get use to it kid," Jake said as he stretched out, closed his eyes, and flicked his sunglasses down, "Ahhhhh! This is the life!"

"Embry! Let's do something!" Seth whined.

"Dude! That did not sound right!" Jared chuckled before he scarfed down another of Emily's egg salad sandwiches.

"You know what I mean!" Seth complained; catching the 30-lb weight Quil had just chucked, right before it hit him in the head.

"Seth! Its summer, we're off duty! Stop with the whining! Go surfing or swimming, check out the babes, go dump a bucket of water of Sam's head!" Jake said as he propped himself in a position similar to Paul's.

"I heard that!" Sam growled from the blanket where he sat with Emily, "Don't even think about it!"

"Duh Sam!" retorted Seth, "It wouldn't be fun, because it wouldn't affect you at all. And it'd be worse for us. You'd smell like wet dog!"

Sam chuckled before returning to his previous task: gazing into Emily's eyes. Emily chuckled as well, never taking her eyes away from Sam's.

Embry saw this and moaned, "Get a room you two!"

"Just because you haven't imprinted…" Quil growled, defending his Alpha, and one of the few people that had met their soul mate, just like him.

"Well, it's better that imprinting on a two-year old!" Embry joked.

Quil chucked another weight, this one weighing 50-lbs. Embry caught it like it was a plastic Frisbee, and tossed it back to Quil before breaking out into a roaring laugh. Jake, Paul, Jared and Seth joined him.

Quil growled and mumbled something that sounded like, "At least I have a guaranteed girlfriend, that won't leave me for anyone or anything else."

They all stopped laughing and looked at Jake's face. He quickly slipped back into his state of depression, which had been caused by losing Bella.

"Good going Quil!" Jared grumbled as he smacked the back of Quil's head.

"Sorry Jake, it slipped out!" Quil apologized.

"It's not your fault man; it's that filthy leech's fault!" Jake growled, his expression very quickly becoming angry.

"Jake, calm down!" Sam snapped, "Or do you want everyone on the beach to see you in wolf form?"

Jake stopped shaking, and sighed again. Quil looked at his friend, and felt concerned. He looked at Embry, and signaled him to do something.

"Hey Seth!" Embry called. (Haha! That was a pun. Cause his name is Embry Call, and he called…yeah. Good times, good times.)

"Huh?"

"I dare you to lick each one of Jake's toes without puking!" Everyone started laughing except Jake and Seth, who both look revolted. But Seth decided to swallow his pride.

"You're on!"

Embry and Quil forcefully removed Jake's sandals then placed an empty cooler under his feet, so that they would be easier for Seth to reach.

Seth plugged his nose, and quickly licked each one of Jake's toes before standing up, and running to the nearest water source, which was the ocean. Seth grabbed a handful of salt water, and gulped it down before returning to the pack.

Everyone, even Jake, laughed at their young friend. Then Jared was hit with an idea!

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"


	2. Rapping and Fantasies

**A/N**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: Hello again. This one is written by yours truly… I know, I know, I would be frightened too. So enjoy… or just have bad nightmares about my sad attempt at humor, either one.**

**Twilighter4Evr: HI! I just had a doughnut…or 7! Hehehe. I disagree with Swimming cutie xoxo though. She writes frickin' awesome stories and I'm proud to be working with her! So yeah, enjoy this chapter. She wrote it, I edited it and titled it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rapping and Fantasies

"Fine, but I call going first since I had to lick Jake's toe!" Seth called out as he ran back up to the group; face still a little green from his last experience.

"Whatever Seth, but no stupid ones like 'who do you like?'" Paul's voice jumped a few octaves as he attempted to sound like a girl, that's right attempted, "or some girly shit like that dude."

"Yeah, because what else would I ask a group of werewolves?" Seth replied in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes, "Alright, so who to pick first."

Seth took a seat on the towel he was previously sitting on, and then looked around at the group of giant men in front of him. Who should he pick?

"Okay… Quil. Truth or dare?" Seth asked with a triumphant smile planted on his lips, thinking he had a good chance at embarrassing Quil.

"Alright Seth, I pick dare." Quil's face was completely calm; he knew Seth didn't have it in him to find a good dare that would involve any humiliation.

"Okay, I dare you to make up a short rap about the person on your left." Seth commanded while glancing over to the person on Quil's left… Poor Paul.

"Sure, looks like my rap is about Paul…

This is my good friend Paul

He's been known to cause a brawl

We all know he is tall

But did you know he is going to marry Embry Call? Word!"

…..

"Ouch!" Quil fell over as Paul's fist connected with his smug face. Another broken nose for Quil, that's the 5th one this month. Ow… and that's the 10th black eye, this one courtesy of Embry.

"Ow… God, guys it was a joke. Anyways my turn…" Quil was still rubbing his nose and pushing it back into place. Looking around he got an idea, mostly from the giant scowl on Leah's face. He wasn't the only who was going to be in pain here today.

"I pick Paul. Truth or Dare." His face was back into the smug expression from before he was beaten.

"Truth." Paul was pretty confident right now, thinking there was nothing Quil could ask him that would bother him. He was thinking about picking dare but truth was more fun…

"Fine you have to tell us how many fantasies you have had that involve a certain Leah Clearwater and remember we will know if you are lying Paul." Quil informed Paul with a smirk on his face.

Paul's expression went from self confidence to dumb found in 3 seconds, "Okay, then I pick Dare."

Normally Quil would complain that you can't do that, but he knew how to get around the sudden change. "Fine, then I dare you to tell us how many Leah fantasies you have had?"

Paul knew he was official screwed at this point; Leah's death glare was burning holes in the side of his head. Paul started counting silently while the rest of the pack just stared at him with every amused expression, with the exception of two.

Leah looked ready to kill Paul but there also a little bit of something else in her eyes, almost like she was flattered that someone was thinking of her but more then anything she was pissed.

The other exception was her little brother, Seth. If he though he was going to throw up before now it seemed inevitable. He couldn't fathom how someone could even begin to picture his sister in that way... just plain ewww.

Paul finished counting and took a deep breath before sharing his embarrassing and dangerous answer. "Since she became a wolf?" He asked Quil, mostly trying to stall in hopes of some miracle, he would take any miracle.

Giant man eating slug attack, random vampire family carnival or something stupid like the corner store was being held up by a bunch of first graders and their paint supplies. Anything will do at the moment. But sadly none of those miracles were available to him at the time being.

"Since ever Paul." Quil responded, his grin grower bigger as he imagined the anger building inside Leah.

"Umm okay… since she became a wolf… I'd have to go with at least 40… but since ever… oh god that would have to be over… 100." And with that Leah chucked a huge piece of drift wood at his head which splintered on contact.

There would have been more violence but Sam yelled over from his spot with Emily, telling them all to stop hurting other right now.

Poor Sam, they aren't even close to ending this game.


	3. All for One, Fun for None

**A/N**

**Twilighter4Evr: Welcome to chapter 3! I am one of your hostesses, Twilighter4Evr. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and would like to tell everyone that this story is posted on my account and Swimming cutie's account. So please, if you review this story on one account, review it on the other account as well. Thank you! Btw, I wrote this chapter!**

**Swimming Cutie xoxo: Hello and welcome to today's main feature, chapter three written by the awesome Twilight4Evr!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last two chapters and I hope you all review again! So enjoy Twilight4Evr's fantastic writing! **

Chapter 3: All for One, Fun for None

"Hey Embry," Paul began nervously, trying to break the split-pea-soup-thick tension in the air.

"Yup?" There was no reason for Embry to ask, he already knew what was coming.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm….I gotta go with Truth."

Paul grinned evilly, and Embry decided to change. "I mean...uuhh...Dare!"

Paul yelled, "NO TAKSIE-BACKSIES!" like a four-year old before he began to grin evilly again.

"Okay…Embry, Embry, Embry…what embarrassing thing shall we have you do?" Paul started acting like an evil scientist. He even started stroking an imaginary goatee. Jared leaned in and whispered in to Paul's ear. Paul's face lit up.

"Embry! I dare you…." Paul paused for dramatic effect, "To hump a pillow for 5 minutes, and you have to act like its Rosalie!"

Everybody hooted and hollered, as Embry blushed.

"PAUL! That's not what I said!" Jared shouted.

"What did you say, Jared?" Embry asked sweetly.

"I told him to say you have to act like its Leah!" Jared snapped at Embry impatiently. He gulped when he realized the deadly sentence he had just uttered. Leah growled, and in a burst of adrenaline, phased. She pounced on Jared, and started scratching and biting him.

Jared managed to thrust her off, and he raced into the woods. Leah chased after him, barking and growling. The other pack members – who were still unfazed by the resent attack - could hear the fight that was happening 5 miles away.

It took about 10 minutes, but Jared and Leah finally came back to the beach. Jared sat on one side of the circle, and Leah sat on the other side. By that time, Embry had already done his dare and was blushing furiously.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Jared groaned. Everyone, except Embry and Leah, laughed.

"Okay, my turn!" Embry shouted, "Jake, Truth or Dare?"

Normally, Jacob would have picked Dare, because he didn't want to be seen as weak, but he was afraid of his friends' new evilness. So he picked Truth. "Truth!"

Embry sighed dramatically, but then had a great idea. "Okay. Statistics say that roughly 30% of people have had their parents walk in on them masturbating. Has this happened to you, and if so, what happened?"

Jacob, and the rest of the pack for that matter, stared at their friend in shock. Who knew that silent Embry could be so evil and gross?

"Well…" Jacob began,

**A/N**

**Twilighter4Evr: I do believe that qualifies as a cliffy! I hope that Swimming Cutie xoxo will able to finish Jacob's answer in the next chapter! And I will leave her to wrap up this A/N as well! That's all from me! Ciao!**

**Swimming Cutie xoxo: Haha I love cliffy's! Okay not true, I only like them when I write them… wait, I didn't even write this chapter… O well, it rocked my socks! SO thank you all for reading and remember to review, not only one but both if you can! Thank you! **


	4. Move over Ellen, meet Rachel

**A/N**

**Swimming Cutie xoxo: Well hello there readers! I hope you enjoy and sorry about the delay of updating… that one was my bad… it took me some time to figure out how to go off the ending I was left with but thanks to my wonderful co-author, we got it figured out! So yeah… enjoy….**

**Twilighter4Evr: Hi reader-people! I didn't write this chapter. But I love it like my own! Anyways, I'm glad you like this chapter, and I'm glad you guys have given such positive reviews, even though they're all on Swimming Cutie's account. So to make me not sad, here is the link to the story on my account! That way I can know whether you guys like it or not! And if you're reading it on my account already, disregard this! Just take out the spaces!**

**_http:// www. fanfiction .net /s/5156365 /1/ War_of_the_Toses_**

**Swimming cutie xoxo and Twilighter4Evr: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Move over Ellen, meet Rachel

Jake was looking anywhere but the group of waiting werewolves in front of him. He really, and I do mean really, didn't want to answer that question.

There was just too much awkward potential in that reply.

But he was not going to chicken out - even though he is still considering it- no, he was going to twist the question! Genius!

"Well…Embry, I don't know what kinda of 7 year old you were, but I was not doing that kinda of activity when I was seven." Jacob responded with a slight smirk on his face. Everyone else just gave him confused looks, "Well c'mon; the last time my father could walk was when I was 7… so he couldn't have walked in on me since then."

"Wow Jake… Fine, has anyone ever walked in on you?" Embry rephrased his question, not willing to let Jake get out of this one any time soon.

"Damn, so close. Fine, I will tell you people. I guess there was this one time that … Rachel maybe … sorta kinda …. walked in on me." Jake admitted with red cheeks.

Every pack member in the area went into shock before they burst into laughter. Well, everyone but a certain disbelieving Paul.

"Nice cover man, but I am calling Rach to get confirmation on that little tale." Paul yelled above the laughter to Jake, who was still sitting there with bright red cheeks. Whipping out a cell phone Paul pressed speed dial number one… of course.

"Hey Rach!" Paul's face light up as he heard her voice, she was his life and always would be. Looking over at Jake, his face twisted into an evil smirk, "Hun, Jake has a question to ask you."

Jake's eyes grew to the size of giant buffet plates, the kind those really hungry – *cough* fat *cough*- people use when they haven't eaten for two weeks and had to watch paint dry on a paintless wall… yeah, you heard right.

Paul tossed the phone over to Jake who caught it with ease, before placing the phone to his ear, hoping that maybe some giant random lemon juice bottle would fall from the sky, and kill off all man-made devices, including the very cell phone in his hand.

But nope, life sucks that way.

"Hey Rach."

"Hello Jake, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Well…umm you see… I need your confirmation on something…yeah."

"On what exactly? What kinda of trouble are you in? What law did you break?"

"No laws broken, I think. Anyways… umm, you remember that time way back when, that you walked in… on me?"

"What? Walked in on you? Walked in on you doing what? Jake, this is stupid, just tell me what you need me to confirm! God, and why the hell do you sound nervous – oh my god… Jake!? What the hell!? Why do I need to confirm the very source of my nightmares and eternal scarring?"

Wow… she needs her own talk show… move over Ellen DeGeneres, Rachel Black is in town.

"Yea… you see the guys and me are playing truth or dare and -"

"Truth or Dare! Ugggghhhh! Put Paul on NOW!" Ouch, her scream is flipping loud.

Oh wait… Paul's in trouble! Haha loser. Jake grinned as he handed the phone over to Paul. He lifted the phone to his ear, knowing what was coming. He was hoping she would go easy on him

"Hey babe…"

"Paul Michel Reece! What did I say about that game being played?!" Her scream didn't let up, and kept a constant stream of pain filled volume increase as she demanded the answer that he knew.

Sighing, Paul answered in a small voice, "Every time we play anything truth or dare related I have to call you and let you know."

"And why is that?"

"So you can play too."

"Right, so I am on my way over! And truth or dare is over by the way! We are so playing 'have you ever'!"

Rachel hung up and everyone exchanged a look of horror.

Rachel was going to play ever you have?

Oh shit.


	5. Inappropriate, Part 1

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery****: Welcome to chapter 5! I'm so glad that I've gotten reviews! Yay! I love reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far! And, I hope this story is different from other ToD stories with the pack you guys have read before. After all, most ToD stories with the pack that I've read have never featured Rachel! Anyways, I wrote this chapter and I hope you all will like it!**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: Hello people, so as was mentioned my wonderful co-author wrote this chapter – her pen name has been changed. So remember to leave her reviews and ummm… yea that really sums it up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Inappropriate, Part 1

The pack had to wait 5 minutes for Rachel to get from the Blacks' house to First Beach. When she finally arrived, she immediately sat in Paul's lap.

"Okay, can we continue the game now?" Jacob complained. Everyone nodded eagerly in response, except Sam and Emily, who weren't playing.

"So….who to pick?" Jacob mused. A 'light bulb' went off, and he had a brilliant idea (which is rare for Jacob)!

"Sky, Truth or Dare?"

Sky had played Truth or Dare with Jacob before, and so he knew what would happen if he picked Dare. So he picked Truth.

"When was the last time you looked at someone and thought solely about sexual things? Who was it?"

Sky blushed.

"It was the last day of school, about Eden Clouw."

Emma who happened to be not only Eden's sister but also the imprint of Sky's brother, Skyler, squealed and jumped up.

"Eden's gonna kill you Sky!"

"Leah! Truth or Dare?" Sky suddenly shouted.

Leah was one of the guys, no longer known as the girly wolf. So obviously, she picked Dare.

"Peeerrrrfffeeeeeccccttttttt!" Sky squealed like a school-girl.

Everyone gaped at him, open-mouthed. Even the 2 writers/narrators. Leah looked slightly scared.

"I dare you to give Paul a full-body massage!" Everyone still gaped at him, including the authoresses. Except Leah. Leah screamed, and started crying. Rachel looked like she was about to kill her brother's friend. It was her Paul, no one else's!

**A/N: **

**MidnightEmberMisery: ****I know this was a short chapter, but I was getting writer's block, so I suppose Swimming will have to continue. Ciao from me!**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: Alright well in my option this chapter rocked, really funny!! Hope the rest of you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Back Stories

**Backstories**

* * *

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery: These are the back stories to the OCs in War of the Toses. I created the characters myself, and I hope you enjoy these stories.**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: As my co-author stated above these are the back stories. I know some of you where wondering who in the some of the new faces where so here is the answer!**

* * *

•Morgan Fields is one of the unnamed pack members. He is a cousin of Seth and Leah Clearwater. He lives with his mother, father, sister and brother in a house near First Beach. He is tall, and looks like all the other male pack members, except for the fact that his eyes are a sparkling emerald green. He has the general temperament of a shape-shifter. He is 16.

•Emma Clouw is Paul's half-sister. She is one of Paul's only two living relatives, and lives with him. She obviously knows about the pack, and is good friends with Leah and Kim. She has fair skin, long black hair, and sea-blue eyes. She is not as tall as the pack members, but is not short either. She is kind, but can be fierce, just like her half-brother. She is 15 and Skyler's imprint. She is Eden's twin.

•Eden Clouw is Paul's other half-sister. She is one of Paul's only two living relatives, and lives with him. She obviously knows about the pack, and is good friends with Leah and Kim. She has fair skin, short black hair, and sea-green eyes. She is not as tall as the pack members, but is not short either. She is kind, but can be fierce, just like her half-brother. She is 15. She is Emma's twin.

•Sky Yiruio and Skyler Yiruio are twin brothers, and best friends. They are two of the unnamed pack members. They are both half-Quileute. They both have fair skin, and cropped black hair. Sky has grey eyes, and Skyler has gold eyes (but not like the Cullens' eyes). They are both tall, and are both 18.

•Jasmine Haruro is Morgan's imprint. She is not related to any of the pack members. She is only 1/16th Quileute. She lived in Chicago with her parents, until she came to visit her Aunt Cleo. That was when she met Skyler, and was imprinted on. Jasmine was 17 at the time, but her parents allowed her to move in with her aunt. Then her aunt and her parents (her only living relatives) died, and she was adopted by the Clouws. Jasmine is tall, with fair skin, auburn hair and hazel eyes. She is now 18.

•Hakuiso Zyriakio is one of the unnamed pack members. He is Sam's nephew. He looks like a younger Sam. His eyes are dark, with flecks of green. He is tan, but his skin is not russet-colored. His hair is cropped, and he is short (for a pack member). He is 16.

•Brook-Lyn Cross is Hakuiso's imprint. She is a New-Yorker at heart, having lived there for 16 years, but if given the option, she wouldn't have stayed in New York, if it meant giving up her Ku (her pet name for Hakuiso). She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is short (Alice-Cullen short). She is 17.


	7. Inappropriate, Part 2

**A/N**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: So hello again. The back stories were posted but there is one more thing that needs to be clarified about them. When it states that someone is an unnamed wolf, that means they were the other wolfs mentioned in Eclipse. So yea, besides that enjoy… or cry from disappointment, either one could work.**

**MidnightEmberMisery: Thank you, Swimming. Also, I would like to clarify someone's review they left on Swimming cutie's side of the story.**

_laurazuleta18 _

_Yay new OC's!_

_Tho why japanese names and last names?..._

_Other Q..._

_Remember last chap said: Emma who happened to be not only Eden's sister but also the imprint of Sky's brother, Skyler, squealed and jumped up._

_Isnt Emma Morgans imprint?... and Jasmine, skiler's?_

**As the authoress of the back stories, and chapter 5, I would like to formally apologize, and to thank laurazuleta18 for noticing. The names are Japanese-ish because I've always thought of Japanese names as interesting, and I actually thought of the names myself (for the most part). As for her other statement, I've made an executive decision. Jasmine is now Morgan's imprint, and Emma is Skyler's. We will change this ASAP and I hope you can forgive my error. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, written by Swimming cutie xoxo!**

Chapter 6: Inappropriate, Part 2

"Excuse me?" Rachel's tone and glare were deadly, "You want her to do what to my Paul?"

Sky visible shrank back from Rachel as she stood from Paul's lap and walked over to stand in front of his frightened form. She was pissed, to put it simply, and Sky knew he was in trouble.

"Nothing!" Sky squeaked before running around the circle to stand behind Brook-Lyn (Hakuiso's imprint). She just laughed at him while sending Rachel a smile. If any normal size woman could frighten a werewolf then it would be Rachel.

That was mostly because if you did scare her or do something to harm her you wouldn't only have on werewolf on your ass but probably four. The first being Paul of course, the second would be her brother Jake, third and fourth would be Embry and Quil since they grew up with Rachel.

"That's what I thought. So how about you give Leah a new dare?" Rachel resumed her place on Paul's lap while Sky cautiously left the cover of tiny Brooke-Lyn to sit on the log again.

Sky had his thinking face, he really thought the last dare rocked but Rachel got in the way…

"OMG!" Every jumped due to Rachel's scream… did she really just scream an abbreviation? Wow…

Paul had a faint smile on his lips while he asked in a caring voice, "What Rachel?"

Turning around so she was facing him she replied with a huge child like smile, "You said we could play have you ever!"

Everyone groaned. That game was fun and stuff but some how Rachel always won! And I mean, give me a break she has done the stupidest stuff out of all of them and she still wins!

"Oh come on guys! It will be fun!" Rachel pleaded with the pack oblivious to the 'I dare you to tell her no' glare Paul was giving everyone over her head. After a long collective sigh, they all agreed and Rachel got everyone a cup filled with soda… yeah I know, most of the time it is played with alcohol but there were younger kids and Emily said no…

"Okay who wants to go first?" Rachel asked once everything was set up.

"I guess I will." Jake raised his hand, "Alright well I never voluntarily put on make up and girl's cloths." With that said Quil took a drink – they all knew that was coming, Claire was his imprint after all - and Embry?!

"Embry!?" Everyone gasped at the same time.

"Well ummm… I get bored okay?" Was all he said about that, "Okay I never went streaking in Port Angeles…?" His face smug, that was done on purpose.

Everyone looked around waiting for someone to take a sip. After a long sigh Jake took a sip… then Emma took a sip… followed by Quil… and then Rachel. Everyone stared her that was unexpected.

"Alright fine, yes I did that. Anyway, I never... took extreme measure against a small kitten because I was afraid of it…" Rachel said with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

Who the hell had done that?

**A/N**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: And yea, that's really it. I know, it was short and kinda weird but well that's my mind for ya. Thanks for reading and suffering though this wonderfully horrible chapter! You all rock for reading and reviewing!!**

**MidnightEmberMisery: I loved this chapter! Swimming needs to stop putting herself down, because she's acting like one of my bestist friends! Anyways, I can't believe she left me with the cliffy this time! How rude! Well, I suppose I'll have to cope! Thanks for reading this installment, and we hope to see you next time! Ciao!**


	8. Who’s Afraid of the Big, Bad…KITTEN!

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery**: I'm on Cloud Nine! We got some many requests to know who had done the kitten thing! I'm glad you guys are always so excited for the next chapter to come out! That's why we leave you cliffies! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! (I wrote it!)

**Swimming cutie xoxo**: So hello again guys, as was already said this chapter was written by my wonderful co-author! So everyone make sure to thank her!!!

Recap:

"_Alright fine, yes I did that. Anyway, I never... took extreme measure against a small kitten because I was afraid of it…" Rachel said with a smirk planted firmly on her face. _

_Who the hell had done that?_

Chapter 7: Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad…KITTEN?!

Everybody was waiting for someone to take a drink. Then, as if it was a choreographed routine, 9 people took a drink. Everyone was shocked!

The people who had taken drinks were some of the supposed Tough People. Everyone who hadn't taken a drink (this time at least) fell to the sand, laughing so hard some of them were choking.

_Who had taken the drinks?_ You may ask.

Well, I shall tell you. The sad excuses of people/shape shifters that had once taken extreme measures against a small kitten because they were afraid of said kitten were…

PAUL, SAM, LEAH, HAKUSIO, BROOK-LYN, JASMINE, JARED, MORGAN AND EMBRY!!!!! *you may begin laughing now* the even sadder/funnier thing was….only Leah, Brook-Lyn, Sam and Jasmine were embarrassed. The others well, they were neutral.

"Stop laughing!" Sam ordered in his Alpha voice. Even the humans stopped laughing. Sam was blushing so hard that his cheeks were actually Bella Red, instead of red mixed with tan! "We are going to stop this stupid game, and go back to Truth or Dare!"

Not even Rachel or Paul argued, even though Rachel was disappointed and Paul was mad at Sam for making Rachel disappointed. But, the pack reverted to playing Truth or Dare. Since Sky had never gotten to officially give Leah a Dare, it was time.

"Leah, I Dare you to…" Sky began. Everyone was tired of people trying to be dramatic and stuff, so they yelled, "Just get on with it!"

"Leah, I Dare you to sit to the left of whoever you consider to be the most attractive player for the remainder of the game!" Sky declared loudly and proudly.

Leah slowly stood-up and, majorly blushing, made her way over to sit between Jake and Jasmine. To her left was Jake and to her right was Jasmine.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" everyone shouted, like a bunch of middle or elementary school kids. Jake was blushing intensely with his head down, and Leah was still blushing fiercely while shooting death glares at the rest of the group.

Eventually everyone quieted down and Leah asked Emma, "Truth or Dare?" Emma, like many imprints, was courageous when in the presence of her imprinter, so she announced that she picked Dare.

Leah - although you couldn't tell - liked to help get couples together. What she disliked when people were abandoned because a new couple was formed, ring a bell? So, Leah decided to be nice for once and play match maker.

"Emma, you are going to invite someone to come play with us. When that person gets here, you will pick a player, and that player will have to kiss that person for 30 seconds. If the invited person pushes off said player before the 30 seconds are over, you must take another dare and a truth."

Emma grinned knowingly, and headed far enough away from the group that the werewolves could still see her, but would not be able to hear her conversation. One minute later, she came back with a smug expression.

"Who'd you invite?" Leah inquired with a smirk.

"Eden!" Emma chirped.

"Who gets to kiss her?" She asked again in a tone of voice that indicated she already knew the answer.

"Sky!"

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery**: I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. I didn't want to make it predictable, so I used an ancient art form of fortune-telling. If you guess what that ancient art form of fortune-telling is, maybe you'll get a prize!

**Swimming cutie xoxo**: So I loved this chapter! So funny and not at all what I expected but in a good way! So thanks again for reading!! We love you all!


	9. MakeOuts and Death Threats

A/N

**Swimming cutie xoxo:** Wow. No matter how many times I say sorry it won't be enough, and trust me I am so sorry! I feel horrible about making everyone wait this long but I was dragged away from my computer, against my will, and held in the middle of no where for a week. No excuse I know, so I am truly completely SORRY!!

**MidnightEmberMisery**: I'm sure we all forgive her, right? She had a commitment and stuck by it. We should feel proud! It's partially my fault as well! I was going to post this on the 7th, but FanFiction wouldn't let me upload it, and then I went on vacation (in case you guys are wondering, it sucked!). So please forgive both of us for our FanFiction sins!

Anyways, I was wondering if anyone had a guess as to how old I am. The closest person/people will have the next chapter dedicated to them!

Recap:

"_Who'd you invite?" Leah inquired with a smirk._

"_Eden!" Emma chirped._

"_Who gets to kiss her?" She asked again in a tone of voice that indicated she already knew the answer._

"_Sky!"_

Chapter 8: Make-Outs and Death Threats

"Eden?" Sky's voice jumped an octave as he posed the question. The slight panic was easy to see on his now stressed face.

Skyler's eyes did not mirror those of his twin brother, but instead held both wonder and amusement. Emma was truly an evil genius, as was easy enough to see, and she loved to use her evil-genius-ness against people.

Sky and Eden had meet before, but they never spoke much. They were forced together during social gatherings because they shared a common factor, siblings in love. Sure, they made fun of Skyler and Emma behind their back or right to their faces but that was the length of their communication.

Sky was not at all stressed because he feared that he would imprint. Nor was he panicked about destroying the tiny piece of friendship he and Eden had. Only one word had hid head reeling with several pain filled outcomes from this dare. Paul.

Emma giggled and sent Sky a smug smirk, "Yes, Eden, my dear fellow. Pucker up."

Sky's face crumpled up as he moved further away from Paul. He witnessed the almost beating his twin received when Paul became aware of Skyler's imprint. He watched as Paul chased Skyler all over the rez when the two were caught kissing. He even laughed when Paul threw a fit of rage when he caught the two love birds in a rather… scarring and inappropriate situation – the kind where clothes were not needed.

And now, it was time for the other Yiruio twin to feel the wrath of Paul.

"And here she is!!" Emma sang out as Eden walked cautiously towards the circle. She was not afraid of these people, they were her family after all, and her fear in this case was caused by her sister.

"Yea, I came. Big whoop. Now why was I called? I could be enjoying an awesome deep sleep at the moment but nope, here I stand, so someone better give me a reason to continue to stand here or I will go right back the way I came. Emma?" Eden's voice matched her bored-but-challenging expression.

Out of the two sisters, Eden was most like Paul. Girl had one heck of a temper.

Emma didn't even blink at her sister's hostile tone, "We were playing truth or dare and you are now part of my dare." Eden rolled her eyes but gestured with her hands for Emma to keep talking, "My dare was to call some one and when they get here I get to pick someone for them to kiss for thirty seconds."

Eden's blank stare was focused on her sister's overly cheerful face for a few seconds then her head whipped around. She looked in every direction possible before turning her attention to Emma again. This time her face was confused in an innocent way, "And where is this person you called?" Her tone was sweet but there was a hint of hope in it.

Sky watched the little exchange praying that Eden would just book it and he would be let off the hook. Emma just giggled again when she answered her sister, "No silly, you're the one I called and you get to kiss Sky!"

Eden raised both eyebrows before shrugging and making her way over to Sky. She paused three steps away from him, "How long?" Her voice was passive when she asked. She already knew there was no point in arguing with Emma so she gave in.

"30 seconds." Emma replied with fresh excitement in her voice and face. Everyone leaned in as Eden took a seat beside Sky. "Let's get this over with." She smiled at him before winking.

Eden placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled their faces together. Some of the pack members went 'aww' while other's whistled. The kiss did last 30 seconds but that didn't seem long enough for either Sky or Eden.

When they pulled away, it was evident from the look they shared that neither one wanted the emotions that stemmed from that kiss. But they didn't have long to figure out why their heads were filled with cliché fireworks, over-excited hormones, and why it felt like they were no longer being supported by gravity, because a thundering voice shook the ground.

"My 15 year old sister, dip shit! What the fuck was going though that dense mind of yours?" Paul was on his feet with Rachel pulling on his arm.

"Paul, sit your ass down. She is 15 and can make her own flipping decisions." Paul opened his mouth to try and reason with Rachel but she was quicker, "And don't you get all self-righteous on me Paul. I know what kinda kid you were at 15 and for you, kissing someone who was 18 was not the worst thing you could have done. Or did do for that matter." Her face was smug as she watched the red blush creep onto his cheeks. Rachel was one of the only imprints who willingly used her power over her wolf in public.

Paul sighed and sat but he had to have the last word, "Fine, but to be fair I get to go next."

No one said anything, they learned over the years that letting Paul have his way once in a while saved a lot trees – when Paul got into fights, trees came down.

"Sky, truth or dare?" Paul asked in a very dramatic voice, the kind of voice that belonged in an old Dracula movie or something equally as suspenseful.

Sky visible cringed away from Paul, this was what he knew has going to happen. But what he didn't predict was the feeling that maybe Paul's wrath was worth having Eden's soft lips on his.

Rounding up all the guts and spirit he had left he answered, scared shitless of what was going to come, "Dare."

**P.S. It was hard to figure out, but Sky imprinted on Eden. And Emma is Eden's twin sister, and the imprint of Sky's twin bother Skyler. Eden and Emma are Paul's 15-year old half-sisters.**


	10. Sex and Vampires

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery**: Welcome back, people of FanFiction! Everyone wanted the next chapter, so I shall deliver. _The 'Guess My Age' contest is still running! Please tell me your guess for my age in a review!_

**Swimming cutie xoxo**: Not much for me to say here, but here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I sure did! Remember to guess MidnightEmberMisery's age after reading!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Sex and Vampires

**Rosalie's POV**  
*At the Cullen house*

_Ring …Ring… Ring… Ring_

Edward's annoying phone was ringing. He answered it with a bored expression and said, "Hello?"

He nodded his head with an intrigued appearance, "I see," he muttered into the phone.

He nodded his head once again – he knows they can't see him nodding right? - Saying, "Are you sure?" He sighed with a slight smirk, and handed me the phone.

Without missing a beat I grabbed it from him.

"This is Rosalie Hale!" I chirped brightly. This was a great acting exercise for me.

"_Rosalie Hale? Hi, um… I'm Sky Yiruio. So, I was wondering… have you had any good sex recently?"_

I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, was stupefied. Somebody was asking me about my sex life? I was slightly flattered, because no on ever wanted to hear about mine and Emmett's sex life. But I was also confused as to why this Sky Yiruio person wanted to know, and I was also disturbed.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"_I need some pointers to give my brother, Skyler Yiruio, for when he finally does __it__ with his imprint, Emma Clouw!" _There were some scuffling noises in the background and a muffled shout of _"Hey! Don't bring me into this!"_

I fully soaked in Sky Yiruio's words. Imprint. He was a shape-shifter, or at least, his brother Skyler Yiruio was.

"Stupid freaking sex-less shape-shifters!" I yelled into Edward's phone, before I smashed it shut.

I looked around, and everyone in the room was shaking with muffled laughter. I growled at them before stomping up to my room.

**Third Person Omniscient POV**  
*At First Beach*

'_If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again.' _said the electronic voice over Sky's phone. Obviously, Rosalie had hung up on him. Sky grinned cheekily at Paul and winked at Skyler before swooping in and passionately kissing Eden.

The two moved faster then any other imprint couple, they skipped over the whole awkward first date stuff and just became a couple.

Paul grimaced, and snarled, while the rest of the group cheered wildly. When Sky finally released a flushed and giggling-like-an-idiot Eden, Paul finally tackled him – what? Everyone knew it was coming.

They flew into the forest, wrestling widely. Eden and Rachel sighed as the other girls giggled. The boys went to go separate their two pack-mates.

**

* * *

**

A/N

**MidnightEmberMisery**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so short. I was distracted, and couldn't think of anything. _I was thinking of doing some spin-off stories about the OC imprints from War of the Toses, so let me know if you would read them._I mentally changed Skyler and Sky's ages. They are now 17, because it's weird (to me) for 18 year olds to be dating 15 year olds. Also, on a random note, I was writing this chapter, and eating ice-cream when I got some on my lip. I went to lick off the ice-cream, and my lip started hurting. Intrigued, I went and looked in the bathroom mirror. I have vampire bites on my lip! There are two fang-shaped holes on my lip! It's weird, but awesome! If anyone has an idea as to how they got there (no, I didn't bite my lip) then please let me know! _The 'Guess My Age' contest is still running! Please tell me your guess for my age in a review!_

**Swimming cutie xoxo**: Haha, how do I follow that note…? I loved the chapter, if you agree all you have to do is review… and maybe help out my co-author with her strange but kinda awesome discovery. Thanks for reading guys!!


	11. Tree Snogging

**A/N**

**Swimming cutie xoxo**: Alright, well this was written by yours truly. Now much to say but once again sorry about the wait, I got sucked into one of my other stories. Hope you guys enjoy!

**MidnightEmberMisery**: I was squealing when I realized she wrote a new chapter! _The 'Guess My Age' Contest is still on, because I've only gotten 4 guesses._

* * *

Chapter 10: Tree snogging.

No one bothered to move from their spot as the boys came back in perfect condition. The only person who seemed worried and annoyed by the whole thing was, of course, Eden.

Being new to the whole imprint thing had on her on edge. She hasn't figured out that your imprinter will do anything asked of them, no matter how stupid the request.

She was so worried about Sky, she knew the wrath of her brother and, well, watching them fight over her was something new. It was also kinda frightening. She'd seen them in wolf form before, no biggy, but to see her brother lunging at Sky that way, with the rage in his eyes, was less then fun.

But both came back with no more then a few fading pink lines. Sky resumed his seat beside Eden. He wrapped a secure arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She made no objection to the movement, but Paul's low hiss was enough to make her glare.

"Alright, you two," Rachel pointed an angry jabbing finger at Paul and Sky, "Stop it now!" Both of them shut their mouths with an audile snap. Rachel smiled sweetly before continuing, "Picking up where we left off. I believe it is your turn Sky."

Sky looked around the circle, looking for someone who hadn't been picked. His eyes landed on Kim. She hadn't been asked once. Sky smirked; to him this was going to be fun.

"Oh Kimberly, dear, truth or dare?" Sky asked in a sweet voice. Everyone's head turned in small little Kim's direction. Jared tightened his grip on her but watched her face with concern.

Kim was fragile. Sure, everyone and everything was fragile to a werewolf, but Kim was more then that, she was beyond fragile. Poor girl was bulimic before Jared came alone, she got better but she was still skinnier than your average girl.

"Dare." She was a tough cookie though, an attitude that, on certain days, could rival Paul's. Her voice now was firm and unwillingly to back down.

"Alright there Wonder Woman. I dare you to… ah, I dare you to go into the forest over there," Sky pointed to near by woods, "And make out with the first tree you see."

Eden snickered while most everyone else tried to stifle their laughter. Kim just raised an eyebrow, but Jared looked stunned.

"Alright, away I go." She leapt from Jared's frozen arms and started to walk towards the forest. Sky quickly followed to make sure she went through with it, but no one else moved.

Of course Paul had to say something, "Get it on video!" He yelled after the two retreating forms. Sky held up his phone, basically saying to Paul that he would.

The rest of the group made small talk while throwing occasional glances at the dreary forest behind them. Kim came back ten minutes after she left and resumed her place in Jared's lap.

She smiled as Sky came back into view staring at his phone. Everyone was shocked as they watched the video. Kim did the dare and seemed to be having fun along the way. She always did surprise people, although Jared thought he knew her it did surprise him.

That only ended up in Jared wanting to out do the tree… Paul threw a stick at them though since it was Kim's turn. She looked around with an evil eye, knowing these people had no idea what was in store for them.

"I pick… Quil." She looked pleased with herself. Kim knew what she was doing and had the perfect attitude to pull this off.

Quil pushed his chest out, "Dare." He was confident that Kim had nothing on him. All she did was crackle in an evil way.

* * *

**A/N**

**Swimming cutie xoxo**: And that is the chapter!! It was short but I am kinda brain dead right now, sorry. But thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You all rock!!

**MidnightEmberMisery**: I liked this chapter! Although, I would love if anyone made of video of themselves doing this and posted it on YouTube! If anyone does, I will dedicate the next 3 chapters I write to them. _The 'Guess My Age' Contest is still on, because I've only gotten 4 guesses._

**Both**: R&R!


	12. The Adventures of Quil Ateara

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery: Hey peoples! I loved your enthusiasm for the story, so I decided to update quickly! The 'Guess My Age' contest goes until chapter 13, because I only have 6 guesses, and that is weak.**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: Well hey-la people. ^6 guesses? Come on people, let's get to voting! I sound like a preppy teen camp leader person… wow. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Adventures of Quil Ateara

"Quil! You shall flip a coin! Heads, you take another dare and a truth. Tails, you take two more dares! If it lands on its edge, you must take three dares and a truth."

Jared snickered as Kim grinned manically. They both knew that Kim had a rigged coin in her pocket. It was weighted so it always landed on its edge. So Quil flipped the coin on the table, and the coin landed on its edge. Quil look dejected as everyone else laughed at his 'bad luck'.

"Okay, darling Quil," Kim began, "You're first dare is to have somebody else mix three food items of their choice together. Then we will decide how much you eat!"

Quil smirked. He knew exactly who to pick.

"Emily!" Quil sang. Emily grinned evilly as she headed over to the cooler. She must have guessed someone would have to do that dare today. She opened the cooler, grabbed something out, and put it into a basket she was carrying before returning to where everyone was sitting.

"Whatcha got me for me?" Quil asked, slightly interested.

Emily pulled out three packages, and tossed them at Quil who, with his awesome dexterity, caught each one.

"Now read them aloud, Quilly boy!" demanded Emily as she exchanged a wink with Kim. Quil groaned.

"Calf skin," he announced as he grabbed the first package, "Chocolate and eye of newt."

"Ewwwwwww!" everyone crowed. Quil grimaced. Emily and Kim wrapped the chocolate and the eye of newt in the calf skin (like a sandwich) before handing it to the disgusted Quil.

"How much do I have to eat?" Quil asked hopefully.

"All of it!" everyone chorused. Quil grimaced.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" everyone chanted.

Quil closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and quickly shoved the sandwich inside. He sat there for five minutes, chewing through the hard skin, before finally swallowing.

Quil's eyes lit up. "It wasn't actually that bad!" he announced. Then everyone threw up.

* * *

After everyone recovered from throwing up, Kim had to give another dare to Quil.

"Quilly!" Kim sang. "You must watch a little kids show like Barney or Blue's Clues for 1 hour. You can't watch anything else until you are done!"

Everyone snickered as Emily escorted Quil into her house. Emily came back and said, "He's watching Dora."

* * *

Quil came out of Emily's house after the hour was up, and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!" Quil sang. Kim groaned audibly, and then perked up. Quil still had one more dare and a truth to complete.

"Quillsy-pop! You still have one more dare! Push a coin all the way around a toilet seat using only your tongue. If it falls into the toilet, you must take it out and carry on without washing it (and by carry on, I mean start over)!"

Quil puked.

* * *

"Quil!" Jared shouted, "I can't believe you did that!"

Quil smirked. He was good at fake puking. The truth was he actually had to do that with a coin before, so it wasn't so bad. He had completed the dare without puking.

"Quilerino! Truth time!" Kim was excited.

**A/N**

**MidnightEmberMisery: Nothing exciting really happened in this chapter. I didn't really go into the dares, because I had no idea what would actually happen. The 'Guess My Age' contest goes until chapter 13, because I only have 6 guesses, and that is weak.**

**Swimming cutie xoxo: I enjoyed this chapter. So please review! And thank my awesome co-author on this chappie! She rocks! And GUESS already people! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Authors note

**A/N**

Sorry I haven't been on in so long! My computer is broken, and I've been trying to fix it. I've been sneaking onto my 'rents computer. Anyways, a bunch of you guys have guessed how old I am, but none of you were right. The average vote was 14 years old, and that's close, but not right. I am…………… 12 years old, turning 13 in February! Hope I surprised you all! Ciao!

Your lovely co-authoress,

MidnightEmberMisery


End file.
